


He’s So Pretty

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Roman and Logan are roommates, but Roman has a certain obsession with some kid from his Psych class.





	He’s So Pretty

Roman appreciated his roommate very much. Logan sent him Chemistry lecture notes when he decided to skip and go get coffee with Remy. Logan was the one who remember to take out the trash late at night when Roman was doing homework he should’ve done earlier. He also, on more than one occasion, would physically pick Roman up out of his chair and throw him on his bed while tiredly mumbling about the benefits of a good sleep schedule. His roommate was great. But probably his most valuable trait was the fact that he would sit idly while Roman showed him pictures of the incredibly attractive edgelord he’d met in his Psychology lecture. 

“I mean, come on, Logan, have you seen him?” Roman shut the door behind him quietly, as Logan would not appreciate the slam that he wanted to emphasize his statement, put his charger in and flopped dramatically onto his bed. 

Their beds were closer than most roommates had them, and they were only separated by their respective nightstands stacked on top of each other in the middle. But their desks were on the opposing wall, faced away from their beds, so Logan had his back to him.

“If we’re talking about Virgil, again,” Logan was probably rolling his eyes, based on his tone. “I have seen him. Multiple times. You’ve shown me every picture he has ever taken.”

“Probably not every picture.” Roman thought out loud, more for the way Logan turned out and pointed aggressively at him, than his own amusement. 

“If you finish that thought, I come over there and stick my fist down your throat.” Despite threatening him, Logan had the smallest of smiles on his face. Surprising too, considering he was doing his Calculus homework. It had to be whoever ‘Blue Heart’ emoji was that he had been texting. 

Logan didn’t use contact names, he used emojis. Made it easier to him to remember. And since the boy never used Siri there was never any downside to it. Logan and Siri, didn’t get along. Roman had seen them fight once, Logan almost broke his phone.

“Kinky.” Roman rolled over to check his phone, despite his own knowledge that it had probably only charged like a percent or two.  _ snapchat from dark and handsome _

“Logan, give me your phone!” Roman hopped off the bed and ran over to steal Logan’s phone right off the charger plugged into his laptop, despite Logan making grabby hands at him. “Shush I’m not going to look at anything, I’m just taking a picture of his snapchat.”

“You really need to stop doing that, he’s going to think you’re a pervert or something.” Logan groaned. Roman had a system, since Snapchat let the other person know when you took a screenshot of their picture, he used Logan’s phone to take pictures of the cute selfies Virgil would send him. He’d admire it for a minute, and then make Logan delete it. He wasn’t weird. He just needed more than ten seconds to admire Virgil Sanders’ beauty.

“For that comment, I might just look at your texts to Mr. Blue Heart.” Roman wasn’t going to, he wouldn’t invade his friend’s privacy, but the actual fucking whine that came out of Logan’s mouth made him toss the phone back in Logan’s direction. “You can delete that now.”

“Weirdo.” Logan mumbled, and Roman barely had a chance to see  _ 2 snapchats from dark and handsome  _ when Logan continued. “Hey Roman, did you see what this message said?”

“Actually, no.Isn’t it weird to say I was kind of just focused on his face?”  Roman said, typing in his code leisurely. He opened Instagram first, checked the dm from Patton, the guy down the hall, as well as his groupchat from back home. 

“Yes it is.” Logan replied, turning around in his chair to face Roman now.

“What did he say?” When he opened Snapchat, Roman went to open the next picture but it was just a message. What? Virgil never messaged him.

“He’s asking you out.” Logan deadpanned. 

“What?” Roman panicked. Well more, he panicked because Virgil was probably panicking. When the man informed him of his anxiety, Roman had been a little shocked. Not personality wise, Virgil had been wary when Roman had first reached out via a friend request on the university website, let alone snapchat. It just seemed unfair that someone as naturally attractive (and wonderful) as Virgil had a mental illness that prevented him from just going up and talking to anyone he wanted. ‘

_ dark and handsome : sorry i probably shouldn’t of done that over snapchat _

_ dark and handsome : it’s okay if you don’t want to _

_ me : no no, i’d very much like to. _

_ me : if you want _

_ dark and handsome : roman i asked you _

_ me : i’m just making sure! _

_ dark and handsome : okay ,well see you tomorrow i guess _

_ me : yeah! _

_ dark and handsome : gn roman _

_ me : goodnight virgil! _

To say that Roman annoyed Logan very much that evening would be an understatement. First he had to check the time and place on the photo, then he spent most of the night worrying about what to wear, what to say how to act.  _ Dress like you normally do, talk like you normally do, act like you normally do.  _

“But what if he doesn’t like what I normally do, Logan?”

“As insufferable as you are Roman, the right person will. I have no doubt Virgil will like you as you are just fine.” 

“Aw, you do love me.” 

“Do you know what insufferable means?” 

And by the time it came for the actual date, Logan had to walk Roman to the Starbucks on the edge of campus himself, or else he was pretty sure his poor love stricken friend might faint. When Roman sat down nervously across from the dark haired, all-black teeager, Logan had fully intended to just grab a coffee and hide himself among the other caffeine dependent students. However, fate had a different plan for him it seems. 

“LOGAN!” Patton attacked him from behind. Normally Logan would’ve had better reflexes, but something about the smell of chocolate chip cookies and caramel kept him frozen in his spot. When Logan didn’t return his hug, Patton pulled away, a sad smile across his face. Somewhere in Logan’s brain told him that just wouldn’t do.

“Patton, you’re looking lovely as ever, how are you today?” Logan tried to his deer in the headlights look as that those words slipped out, but found he didn’t have to because Patton’s gaze fell to his shoes, trying to hide a blush. Well, that’s a visual representation of the word cute, if Logan’s ever seen one. 

Across the tiny Starbucks with baristas that were always way to chipper, Virgil was laughing. It wasn’t intentional Roman was sure, his own joke hadn’t even been that funny, but he was blessed for being able to bear witness to the sight. Virgil’s hand was kind of hovering in the air like any moment he would cover over the beautiful smile that made his eyes light up under the dark eyeliner. He was beautiful.

“Fuck, I’m gay.” Roman mumbled, covering his own mouth as soon as the words slipped out. 

“Well that’s good news.”  Virgil’s shoulders kind of closed in on himself. He took a minute to scan the cafe, looking for someone maybe, but when he didn’t find what he was looking for or either didn’t like what he did found, he looked down to the floor. 

“Do you want to head back to my dorm?” Roman asked, noticing his discomfort.

“Hm?” Virgil looked up, and while he reached down to take another sip of his drink, the blush on his face betrayed the nervous and almost fearful eyes he had.

“You know just cause there seems to be a lot of people here. We could always just hang in my common room or something if my roommate’s there.” Roman shrugged, hoping it came off as nonchalant. 

“Sure.” Virgil was up before Roman had even realized he’d answered. And Roman grabbed the coffee that Virgil had forgotten on the little table that had been in between them that was really too short for anyone to use properly, and followed out the door. And it was like as soon as they were outside, Virgil had taken a big deep breath. Figuratively, well, guessing by Virgil’s state, maybe literally too. 

Virgil stretched his arms out, shook at the hands as if he was dispelling some kind of energy from with him and his mouth was half opened, and his shoulders tucked up into his ears. And then he let go. Of all the tension in his body, at least, he hadn’t really been holding onto anything since Roman had his drink in his hand. 

“Better?” Roman perked up and Virgil turned around to blush again at the fact that Roman had been watching him. He handed over the other boy’s drink and the two fell into a comfortable walking pace, making   to Roman’s dorm in under five minutes. Roman didn’t mind the time that much though, he really just like listening to the way Virgil’s hands moved subtly at his sides as the other boy talked. He was entrancing that way. 

“Race you up the stairs.” Virgil called, just as soon as Roman had slipped his ID card back into the holder he kept on his keychain. 

“I’m only on the second floor.” Roman called, trying to keep up as Virgil’s long legs made it so he could do three stairs at once compared to the normal one (or two in Roman’s case). Virgil barely stopped to open the door on the stairwell, whipping it in front of Roman’s face as Roman’s called directions from behind him. By the time Virgil skidded to a stop in front of the door that read ‘Logan and Roman’, the man from the second half of that label had been out of breath. 

“Been a while?” Virgil laughed, barely sounding winded. 

“Yeah.” Roman leaned one of his hands on one of the walls of the hallway, bending over a little bit to catch his breath while taking his time to stare at Virgil’s ass. He may not have been subtle but by the way Virgil walked over, took Roman’s chin in his hand, and pulled him up into a quick kiss, the other boy hadn’t seemed to mind.

“You’re kinda cute, I guess.” Virgil laughed when he pulled away, running a hand through Roman’s hair. Roman stood up straight, tried to ignore his blush as he moved past Virgil with his key in his hand, and unlocked the door. 

“Just wait til I get you in-” Roman’s statement was interrupted by a giggle as he opened the door to his room, and reached over to turn the light on, managing to turn it off. When he flicked the light back on, his roommate was cuddling with Patton, from down the hall, on his bed, while two two drinks stood on the nightstand. “I didn’t realize this room was occupied.” 

“Uh, Roman, hello. I didn’t think you would be back this early.” Logan said, moving to stand up but Patton kept his arm wrapped around Logan’s waist where they laid. 

“Hey Pat.” Virgil said from behind Roman, moving around the boy stuck at the door with his hand gripping the handle. When Roman stayed still for even longer, Virgil reached down to pry his hand off the doorknob, taking it in his own, and pulling him over to the desk. Roman blushed as Virgil sat down, plopping Roman on his lap. 

“Somebody got awful confident.” Patton’s voice was teasing, Roman knew, but something still made him squeeze Virgil’s hand. 

“It’s his fault.” Virgil mumbled, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder while still trying to look up at him. Roman twisted a little. Sure, they’d been on half a dare, but they’d talked for weeks maybe more, and something about the glimmer in the other boy’s dark brown eyes made him lean down and kiss him lightly on the noise. 

The four boys made their way downstairs playing pool by the front door, swapping jokes and staring at their respective crushes, until they grabbed food together from the vending machines and went back up to Logan and Roman’s room to watch some shitty Adam Sandler movie on Logan’s laptop. 

It was six o’clock by the time Virgil headed back to his dorm and Patton left for his room down the hall. Closing the door behind them, Roman locked it shut and walked over to his bed to dramatically flop his upper body against the bedding. He kept his feet on the floor, and he crooked his head to look over at Logan who was sat at his desk again, but he was just leaning backwards in his chair kind of staring up at the ceiling. 

Roman let out a deep sigh, and Logan made a noncommittal noise in response. Something about that made Roman laugh, and Logan made eye contact with him, watching as his roommate’s neck was crooked back and that made him laugh. Roman sighed again ,  “He’s so pretty it makes me cry.” 

“That’s a bit dramatic but I support you.” Logan replied, the amusement never leaving his face. 

“Shuddup.” Roman replied, tossing a pillow backwards as he climbed up fully on his bed, face first, knowing very well that Logan was probably blushing over his own crush as well. 


End file.
